David Tennant
David Tennant est l'acteur qui interprète le capitaine Alec Hardy. Biographie Né le 18 Avril 1971, en Ecosse, David montre une préférence pour le métier d'acteur dès l'âge de 3 ans. David est un acteur qu'on pourrait qualifier de Shakespearien, dans le sens où il est issu du théâtre. Il a une formation de comédien, à la Royal Shakespeare Company. Son jeu est convaincant car il s'approprie énormément le personnage qu'il interprète pouvant passer d'un personnage excentrique (Doctor Who) à un personnage dramatique (Broadchurch). Il a joué dans beaucoup de pièces et de séries télévisées, moins au cinéma. Il se passionne pour le personnage du docteur dans la série télévisée Doctor Who, dès son plus jeune âge. Il écrira un essai à propos de sa passion et incarnera d'ailleurs le 10 ème docteur. Il sera primé pour ce rôle de nombreuses fois, rôle pour lequel il est immensément connu. Il a également interprété Barty Croupton Jr dans Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, rôle qui le fera connaître à une deuxième génération de fans. Rôle dans Broadchurch il joue le rôle du capitaine Alec Hardy, le principal inspecteur enquêtant sur l'affaire Latimer. Il rempile pour une deuxième saison en 2015. Il a également joué dans l'adaptation américaine de Broadchurch, Gracepoint. Il y tient le même rôle, celui d'Emmet Cover. Filmographie Cinéma * 1996 : Jude : l'étudiant ivre * 1997 : Bite : Alastair Galbraith * 1998 : I Love L.A. : Richard * 1999 : Last September : capitaine Gerald Colthurst * 2002 : Nine 1/2 Minutes : Charlie * 2003 : Bright Young Things de Stephen Fry : Ginger Littlejohn * 2004 : Traffic Warden (court métrage) : le policier * 2005 : Sweetnight Goodheart (court métrage) : Peter * 2005 : Harry Potter et la Coupe de feu de Mike Newell : Bartemius Croupton Junior * 2009 : St. Trinian's 2 : The Legend of Fritton's Gold : Lord Piers Pomfrey * 2010 : 1939 : Hector * 2010 : Dragons de Dean DeBlois et Chris Sanders : Spitelout (voix) * 2011 : United : Jimmy Murphy * 2011 : The Decoy Bride : James Aubrey * 2011 : Fright Night de Craig Gillespie : Peter Vincent * 2012 : Les Pirates ! Bons à rien, mauvais en tout (The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists) de Peter Lord et Jeff Newitt : Charles Darwin (voix) * 2012 : Nativity 2 (en) : M. Peterson * 2013 : Postman Pat: The Movie de Mike Disa (voix) * 2014 : What We Did on Our Holiday d'Andy Hamilton et Guy Jenkin : Doug Série Télévisées * 1988 : Dramarama (saison 6, épisode 3) : Neil McDonald / le fantôme * 1992 : Strathblair (1 épisode) : Archie * 1992 : Bunch of Five (1 épisode) : un policier * 1993 : Rab C. Nesbitt (1 épisode) : Davina * 1994 : Takin' Over the Asylum (6 épisodes) : Campbell Bain * 1995 : The Tales of Para Handy (1 épisode) : John MacBryde * 1995 : The Bill (1 épisode) : Steven Clemens * 1996 : A Mug's Game : Gavin * 1997 : Holding the Baby (1 épisode) : un infirmier * 1998 : Duck Patrol (7 épisodes) : Simon « Darwin » Brown * 1999 : Petites histoires entre amants (1 épisode) : John * 2000 : The Mrs. Bradley Mysteries (1 épisode) : Max Valentine * 2000 : Randall and Hopkirk (Deceased) (1 épisode) : Gordon Stylus * 2001 : People Like Us (1 épisode) : Rob Harker * 2001 : High Stakes (1 épisode) : Gaz Whitney * 2002 : Foyle's War (1 épisode) : Theo Howard * 2003 : Trust (1 épisode) : Gavin MacEwan * 2003 : Posh Nosh (2 épisodes) : Piers / Jose-Luis * 2003 : Spine Chillers (1 épisode) : Dr Krull * 2003 : Terri McIntyre (6 épisodes) : Greig Miller * 2004 : He Knew He Was Right (4 épisodes) : le révérend Gibson * 2004 : Blackpool (6 épisodes) : D.I. Peter Carlisle * 2005 : Casanova (4 épisodes) : Giacomo Casanova * 2005-2013 : Doctor Who (49 épisodes) : le Docteur / John Smith / le double du Docteur * 2006 : The Romantics (1 épisode) : Jean-Jacques Rousseau * 2007 : Dead Ringers (1 épisode) : Regenerated Tony Blair * 2007 : Extras (1 épisode) : lui-même * 2007-2009 : The Catherine Tate Show (2 épisodes) : le fantôme des Noëls présents / M. Logan * 2009 : The Sarah Jane Adventures : le Docteur (2 épisodes) * 2009 : Doctor Who: Dreamland : le Docteur (6 épisodes) * 2010 : Rex Is Not Your Lawyer : Rex Alexander (1 épisode) * 2010 : Single Father : Dave Tiler (4 épisodes) * 2011 : This Is Jinsy : M. Slightlyman (1 épisode) * 2012 : Playhouse Presents : Will (1 épisode) * 2012 : True Love : Nick (1 épisode) * 2012 : Twenty Twelve : le narrateur (13 épisodes) * 2012 : Star Wars: Clone Wars : voix de Huyang (2 épisodes) * 2012 : Tree Fu Tom : voix de Twigs (14 épisodes) * 2013 : Espions de Varsovie : Jean-François Mercier de Boutillon * depuis 2013 : Broadchurch : capitaine Alec Hardy * 2013 : The Politician's Husband (3 épisodes) : Aiden Hoynes * 2013 : Dragons : Cavaliers de Beurk ) : Spitelout / Spitelout Jorgenson (2 épisode, voix originale) * 2013 : The Escape Artist : Will Burton (3 épisodes) * 2014 : Gracepoint : détective Emmett Carver (10 épisodes) * 2015 : Les Tortues Ninja (série télévisée d'animation, 2012)''30 : Fugitoïde (Saison 4,voix originale) * 2015 : ''Jessica Jones : Zebediah Killgrave (13 épisodes) Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Acteurs ayant joué dans Docteur Who Catégorie:Acteurs ayant joué dans Harry Potter